powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Protrusion
The power to generate firearms and/or projectile weapons from one's own body. Sub-power of Weapon Transformation. Variation of Natural Weaponry and Weapon Manipulation. Also Called *Arm Blaster/Cannon/Gun *Chest Blaster/Cannon/Gun *Finger Firearms *Firearm Projection *Gun Arm/Blaster/Cannon/Gun *Laser Pecks *Leg Blaster/Cannon/Gun *Shoulder Blaster/Cannon/Gun Capabilities User can transform themselves or parts of themselves (arms, legs, shoulders, etc.) into strong gun-like weapons with massive fire power. One can actually control the movements of such gun-like weapons when fired from both hands at high speeds, displaying a huge amount of destructive power. The possessor of this ability can make the projectiles from their (possibly numerous) equipped arsenal change direction, curve, bend, twist, travel and fly longer distances, lock onto targets and automatically follow targets with perfect precision and accuracy. Though user often manifest the firearms from their arms and hands, it is not entirely uncommon for the user to be able to manifest said firearms from other parts of their bodies, such as the legs, head, or chest. Associations *Bionic Physiology *Blade Retraction *Bullet Projection *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Beam Emission *Enhanced Marksmanship *Infinite Supply *Missile Generation *Natural Weaponry *Organic Constructs *Powers Via Object *Rocket Fists *Shapeshifting *Targeting/Homing Effect *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Transformation Limitations *Gun may get jammed. *Need to reload up to hundreds and thousands of rounds of ammo. Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga Astroboy.jpg|Astro Boy's Arm Cannon (Astro Boy) Seryu artillery.gif|After being "improved" by Dr. Stylish, Seryu (Akame ga Kill) had guns hidden in her arms and even her mouth. Tao Super Dodon Wave.JPG|Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) disconnects his right hand to reveal an arm cannon, from which he fires his Super Dodon Wave. Kochin Gun.png|Dr. Kochin's (Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest) machine gun arm. 17HellsStorm.png|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) using his Hell's Storm attack. Allen Walker - Cross Paling.jpg|Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) using Cross Paling, which morphs his arm into an energy cannon. 250px-Level 1 Akuma in the Anime.png|Level 1 Akuma (D.Gray-Man) can create a large amount of guns on their bodies (not exactly their arms, per say). Level 4 Akuma's Gatling Gun Arms.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) turning its arms into Gatling guns that fires deadly Dark Matter blood bullets. Cyborg 004.jpg|Albert Heinrich/Cyborg 004 (Cyborg 009) possesses a fully functional gun barrels in his right hand and rocket launchers in his legs. Bald FMA.jpg|Bald (Fullmetal Alchemist) possesses a double-barreled rifle in his automail arm. Franky Gun.jpg|Franky's (One Piece) Weapons Left is a multi-barreled machine gun that can pop out of his wrist. Baby 5 Gun Arm.png|Baby 5 (One Piece) ate the Weapon Weapon no Mi, which allow her to turn any part of her body into a weapon - including guns. Franklin shoots a bunch of Nen Bullets.png|Franklin (Hunter x Hunter) morphing his fingers into guns to fire Nen bullets. Ganzu Ragyuuru.png|The Ganzu Ragyuuru spell generates turrets from Rodeaux's (Zatch Bell!) wings Ginkotsu.jpg|Ginkotsu (InuYasha) has a cannon built into his shoulder. Goryomaru FA.png|Goryumaru (InuYasha) possesses a cannon-like demonic arm that fires lasers. Kujiranami's Armstrong Cannon.png|Kujiranami Hyōgo (Rurouni Kenshin) replaced his missing right hand with an Armstrong Cannon. Mega-smasher.jpg|Unit 1 Guyver (Guyver) using the Mega-Smasher, a powerful particle beam cannon in its chest. Yao Cannon.PNG|Yao Cannon Lord Yao (Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy) demonstrates. Slot Machine Plasma Laser Cannon.png|Slot Machine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) features a Plasma Laser Cannon on its right arm. Red Genesect Techno Blast.png|Genesect (Pokémon) is armed with a cannon, which allows it to fire its Techno Blast, a powerful artillery attack dependent on the drive installed. Umibozu's Prosthetic Arms.png|Umibozu (Gintama) replaced both his lost arms with mechanical prosthetic that can change into guns. Vash Angel Arm.jpg|Vash the Stampede's (Trigun) Angel Arm. VashArmGun.jpg|...and his cybernetic replacement, which also conceals an integrated firearm. Comics/Cartoons Alistaire Smythe (Earth-92131) from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 3 8 0005.jpg Arsenal's cybernetic arm.png Badnik Amy.jpg Brutus Raygun.jpg Bunnie D'Coolette's arm cannon.png Commander Brutus Gunarm.jpg Cyborg Sonic Cannon.png Destructor's Gatling Gun.png KGBeast Gun.jpg Gun Protrustion by the Engineer.jpg|The Engineer (Wildstorm/DC Comics) Gun Protrusion by BushWhacker.jpg|Bush Whacker (Marvel Comics) Gun Protrusion by Random.JPG|Random (Marvel Comics) Mercury Gun Leg.png Metal Sonic Gun Arm.png YangGunArm2.png Ultimate Humungousaur Missile.jpg Video Games Bad Ash Regeneration.png ArmCannon.jpg Barret Wallace.png Barrett Megaman.jpg BassPF.png Bladeblaster.jpg Emperor Calus.png Fistful of Boomstick Gatling Gun.jpg Gear REX.jpg Hidden Gun.jpg Jolly Roger Pirates.jpg MM8Shot.jpg Mamechabandicoot.jpg Mecha Sonic Gun.gif Mecha Sonic Missiles.gif Megaman Volnutt.jpg Goryomaru FA.png|Goryumaru (InuYasha) possesses a cannon-like demonic arm that fires lasers. Yao_Cannon.PNG|Lord Yao (Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy) demonstrates. Tao Super Dodon Wave.JPG|Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) disconnects his right hand to reveal an arm cannon, from which he fires his Super Dodon Wave. ArmCannon.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) using his arm cannon. Fistful of Boomstick Gatling Gun.jpg|Ash Williams (Evil Dead) making use of an arm-mounted gatling gun. File:Revolver_Dragon.png|Revolver Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) lives up to its name, having gun cannon barrels for each of its arms and head. File:Slot_Machine_Plasma_Laser_Cannon.png|Slot Machine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) features a Plasma Laser Cannon on its right arm. File:Red_Genesect_Techno_Blast.png|Genesect (Pokémon) is armed with a cannon, which allows it to fire its Techno Blast, a powerful artillery attack dependent on the drive installed. File:Baby_5_Gun_Arm.png|Baby 5 (One Piece) morphing her arm into a hand cannon, among many other possible weapons. File:Kujiranami's_Armstrong_Cannon.png|Kujiranami Hyōgo (Rurouni Kenshin) replaced his missing right hand with an Armstrong Cannon. Commander Brutus Gunarm.jpg|Commander Brutus (Sonic the Comic) has a raygun in place of a right hand... Brutus Raygun.jpg|...which he uses on Robotnik. Vash Angel Arm.jpg|Vash the Stampede's (Trigun) Angel Arm. Ultimate Humungousaur Missile.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur's (Ben 10) bio-missile launcher/gatling gun. Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|The Arm Cannon is Samus Aran's (Metroid) primary weapon. Cyborg Sonic Cannon.png|Cyborg (DC Comics/Teen Titans) using his Sonic Cannon. KGBeast Gun.jpg|The KGBeast (DC Comics) has a machine gun for a left hand. Jolly Roger Pirates.jpg|Jolly Roger (Pirates of the Caribbean) has a pistol-like weapon for a right hand. Kochin Gun.png|Dr. Kochin's (Dragon Ball Z) machine gun arm. SSD Hammerhead.jpg|After using the power of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Hammerhead Noir's (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Vulcan machine gun and a missile launcher fused to his arms. Z-Buster.jpg|Zero (Megaman X series) with his Z-buster as his secondary weapon. Franklin_shoots_a_bunch_of_Nen_Bullets.png|Franklin (Hunter x Hunter) morphing his fingers into guns to fire Nen bullets. File:250px-Level_1_Akuma_in_the_Anime.png|Level 1 Akuma (D.Gray-Man) can create a large amount of guns on their bodies (not exactly their arms, perse). File:Level_4_Akuma's_Gatling_Gun_Arms.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) turning its arms into Gatling guns that fires deadly Dark Matter blood bullets. Allen_Walker_-_Cross_Paling.jpg|Using Cross Paling, Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) morphs his arm into an energy cannon. File:Umibozu's_Prosthetic_Arms.png|Umibozu (Gintama) replaced both his lost arms with mechanical prosthetic that can change into guns. Astroboy.jpg|Astro's Arm Cannon. (Astro Boy) Hidden Gun.jpg|The Hidden Gun (Assassin's Creed) was an arm-mounted weapon invented by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Badnik Amy.jpg|Badnik Amy (Sonic the Comic) had machine gun-esque crossbows mounted on her wrists. Adam Minigun.png|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) upgraded himself with a collapsible gatling gun/rocket launcher. Barrett Megaman.jpg|Barrett (Mega Man Legends 3) Megaman Volnutt.jpg|Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) Bald FMA.jpg|Bald (Fullmetal Alchemist) possesses a double-barreled rifle in his automail arm. 17HellsStorm.png|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) uses his Hell's Storm attack. Metal Sonic Gun Arm.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) has a plasma cannon in place of a left hand. Ginkotsu.jpg|Ginkotsu (InuYasha) using the cannon built into his shoulder. Franky Gun.jpg|Franky's (One Piece) Weapons Left is a multi-barreled machine gun that can pop out of his wrist. Bladeblaster.jpg|Duon's pink side fires powerful blue and purple lasers VashArmGun.jpg|Vash's (Trigun) machine-gun arm. Gear REX.jpg|Gear REX (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) has a gun-like protuberance that shoots acid. Barret_Wallace.png|Barret Wallace (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) Arsenal's_cybernetic_arm.png|Arsenal (Young Justice: Invasion) Shard.png|Shard (Sonic the Hedgehog) TX.jpg|The T-X (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines) readies its plasma cannon. T-70 (Front view).jpg|The T-70 (T2 3D: Battle Across Time) Metallikats.jpg|The Metallikats (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron) Thorias.png|Thorias (Futurama) File:Destructor's_Gatling_Gun.png|Destructor (Futurama) has a Gatling gun installed in his right arm. Mega-smasher.jpg|The Guyver (Guyver) using the Mega-Smasher, a powerful particle beam cannon in its chest. Cyborg 004.jpg|Albert Heinrich/Cyborg 004 (Cyborg 009) possesses fully functional gun barrels in his right hand and rocket launchers in his legs. MM8Shot.jpg|Mega Man (Mega Man Classic) using his Mega Buster. BassPF.png|Bass (Mega Man Classic) aims his Bass Buster. Mamechabandicoot.jpg|Mecha Bandicoot (Crash Twinsanity) has a rocket launcher for a right hand and a plasma cannon for a nose. SteelClanCannon.png|A Steel Clan robot (Gargoyles) aims its arm cannon. StrongArm.png|Grobyc (Chrono Cross) with the forbidden arm cannon Strong Arm Bunnie D'Coolette's arm cannon.png|Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) utilizes her arm cannon. XN_-_Ice_Cannon.png|Eis Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) performs his Dragon Ball Blast, in which he converts his left hand into an energy cannon. Mii Gunner SSB4.png|A Mii Gunner's (SSB4) arm cannon can fire a variety of projectiles and types of energy. Weapon ÄRM, Napalm Death.png|Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) has a Weapon ÄRM called Napalm Death which brings a cannon out of his back. The cannon shoots out concentrated flames and each shot is stronger than the one before. Ganzu Ragyuuru.png|The Ganzu Ragyuuru spell generates turrets from Rodeaux's (Zatch Bell!) wings Agent Venom Missiles.jpeg|Agent Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man) sprouting twin missile launchers from his shoulders. Metamorphia_Gun.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) turns her left arm into a raygun to attack Shortfuse. Seryu Ubiquitous.png|After she was enhanced Seryu (Akame ga Kill) had guns hidden in her arms and even her mouth. Owari_19795.jpg|Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) brandishing a cybernetic raygun arm. Mercury_Gun_Leg.png|Mercury Black (RWBY) firing his gun leg. Alistaire_Smythe_(Earth-92131)_from_Spider-Man_The_Animated_Series_Season_3_8_0005.jpg|As the Ultimate Spider-Slayer, Alistaire Smythe (Spider-Man: The Animated Series) possesses organic laser guns mounted on each shoulder. Shortfuse_Laser.png|Shortfuse the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) firing his wrist-mounted laser gun. Emperor Calus.png|Emperor Calus (Destiny) possesses a Gun Arm that fires off powerful projectiles. GMMG-Kiryu_Fires_Its_Triple_Hyper_Maser_Cannon.jpg|Mechagodzilla (Godzilla) firing the Triple Hyper Maser Cannon in its chest. YangGunArm2.png|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) possesses a gun built into her cybernetic arm. Mecha Sonic Gun.gif|Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) possesses a retractable machine gun in his arm... Mecha_Sonic_Missiles.gif|...which can convert into a missile launcher. Blade's Gunarm.jpg|After losing his left hand, Blade (Marvel Comics) used his S.H.I.E.L.D. connections to replace it with a prosthetic gun. Gun Protrusion by Random.JPG|Random (Marvel Comics) creates a gun out of his hand. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Generation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Arm Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Artificial Element Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries